1X1 Fighting is My Life Well, sort of
by myacademyboy
Summary: My first South Park fanfic, it is the worst thing ever. DONE
1. Beating people up for a living

**SOUTH PARK 3000 PILOT**

NOTE: These are clones of people from South Park in 1000 Years, but still they belong to Matt and Trey, and this is in 8th grade

Chapter One

Beating people up for a living

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay, kids in seats!" Mr. Garrison yelled. "We have a new student. Class, this is Vean Redding. Try to not be too mean."

I looked around. There was a fat kid, some asshole who was flipping me off, and a kid who was jumping in his seat. I took a seat in the back of the classroom so that I wouldn't have to be near the fat one.

"Now who can tell me the year day that The Alamo started?" said Mr. Garrison

The fat kid raised his hand "1841?"

"You're stupid as you are fat!" I said "It was 1836!"

"I'm not fat, buttfucker!"

"Stop trying to make yourself feel better, fatass! You'll have a heart attack."

"Thank you for insulting Eric, Vean, but it won't be necessary."

"Dude, why is your skin so white?" asked the kid next to me.

"I'm albino when I'm in the cold." I answered. "Even though this isn't very cold compared to Alaska."

"You're from Alaska?"

"Of course not, I'm from the cold part of Connecticut."

The day went on until lunchtime. I got there early, so I sat in the corner of the room. As the lunchroom was filled, I noticed some kids wearing black coming towards me. When they were near me, the tall one said "Are you goth?"

"What the fuck?" I replied "Of course not. Why would I be a faggy little goth? Why don't you go smoke somewhere else?"

"Why? Because this is the exit to the place where we smoke, so move you conformist douche."

"Why?"

"Because I'll kick your ass." and he swung a punch at me. I ducked, and punched him right in the nose. He fell back, just as another one with a red highlight in his hair got ready to attack me. While I waited for him to attack, a crowd amassed. I punched at his head to make him vulnerable, and then I used my other hand to strike at his windpipe. It hit him there and he fell.

"Anyone else?"

Some people backed away, but one person stepped forward. He was the fat one.

"If I win, I get all your money, asshole, but if you win, you get all my money."

"Fine. Anyone want to place bets?" I said

"I bet $10 on Cartman." Said the one with the green hat.

"Kyle, don't bet on Cartman. You know he'll get his ass kicked."

"We all know that the goths are weak. Come on, Stan. Bet on someone."

"Fine. I'll bet $5 on Cartman." Said Stan

After a few more people bet, I got ready to fight.

"Ready. Set. Go!" said Stan.

I ran up to Cartman and kicked him in the nuts. He fell down. I kept kicking him in the head and stomach until his whole face was covered in blood. Then in a finishing move, I took a water bottle and put it on his mouth, then stepped on it. It broke off at least 2 of his teeth.

"I win!" I yelled. Everyone gave me their money. Kyle gave me some extra money.

"What is this, mmkay!"

Oh God, I thought, a teacher.

"Who did this to you, Eric."

The bloody mass pointed to me.

"What's your name, young man, mmkay?"

"Vean."

"Well Vean, I'm very disappointed in you, mmkay. Your first day, and you're already in trouble, mmkay. I'm going to call your parents and have them pick you up, mmkay."

"Don't have parents."

"Well then you have in school suspension for the next 3 weeks, mmkay."

"Mmkay."

The rest of the day went smoothly. When I got home, I took out the money I had earned. Sixty-seven bucks. Not bad. I thought I got more money, so I searched for more in my pockets, but all I could come up with was a piece of paper that said Red- 8502180 Call Me!

Wow. I beat somebody up, I got money, and someone likes me in one day. That's a winning streak!


	2. I learn who the hell Red is and ws wants

Chapter 2

I learn who the hell Red is and what she wants

I looked at the piece of paper, wondering who Red was. It was obvious that it was a nickname, but for who? I decided I better call the number.

"Beep. Beep. Hi. This is Red. Who is calling?"

"Um, this is Vean, the person who beat Cartman up."

"Oh, hi. I saw how you were good at fighting. I'm wondering if you can teach me how to fight like that, too."

"I guess so."

"Can you meet me at the coffee shop on snake road?"

"Ok."

I hung up. This is weird; I thought to myself, why would some random person slip me a random note so that I could teach her how to fight? I decided to not think about it.

I walked down my street until I reached a sign that said snake road. I turned right and saw a coffee shop straight ahead of me. I walked into it, and saw a girl with blood red hair.

"Hi!" she said

"Hi." I said warily

"Want a coffee?"

"Ok."

Red ordered 2 coffees and then turned to me.

"So, you know how to fight."

"Yeah. It keeps me from getting bored."

"I know of a good private place. So you'll really teach me to fight?"

"Yes."

"Ok." she got the coffees. "Follow me."

She walked to old warehouse. She went in it, and I followed her. When we got to a room, she handed me a coffee. I took a sip.

"Now, the most important thing to know when you're fighting someone is their weaknesses." I went on and on about weaknesses. Then, I let het attack me at my weaknesses and I basically went on like that for 2 hours. When I said that we should wrap it up, she agreed. As we were walking out, she said "There's something I need to tell you. If you don't feel the same way, tell me. I like you."

I replied by saying "I like you too," and then we kissed. Then, we both went to our homes.


	3. To Court!

Chapter 3

To Court

"Mmkay, kids, I want to welcome you to In- School Suspension. You all know why you're here. While you wait for school to end, you can fill out these workbooks, mmkay. If you finish them, you can sleep."

I looked around. The only other person in the room other than Mr. Mackey was an Italian kid.

"Why are you in here?" I whispered to the Italian kid.

"I was selling answers to Mr. Garrison's test next week. I'm Vito."

"I'm Vean."

"Want to see something funny?"

"Yeah."

Vito took something out of his pocket and threw it at Mr. Mackey. It made a small explosion, and then smog came out of it.

"You dirty Italian! You're going to pay for this, mmkay!"

"I think you should sue him."

"What?"

"Sue him for being discriminatory against Italians. I'll testify. Anyway, I'll have to be there to testify against Cartman."

THURSDAY

"Now rise for Judge Graydy."

I stood up. After a few seconds, I sat down.

"Vean Redding, You have been charged with assault."

"Actually, Judge, Eric Cartman agreed to commence battle with me because he wanted my money."

"Is that true, Eric?"

"Noooo, he just started fiiiighting me and I didn't fight baaaaaack. (Cries)"

"Judge, Eric Cartman is a liar. He has, in the past, lied, blackmailed, and cheated to get what he wants. He is a manipulative bastard."

"That's enough. I find Vean Redding not guilty."

"Woohoo!" I shouted

"Next case: Mr. Mackey Vs. Vito Sossani."

After a few minutes of judging who was guilty, the verdict found Vito not guilty.

Next day, I went back to class.

"Welcome back, Vean and Vito." Said Mr. Garrison dryly "Now, there is a science fair next week, and all of you have to be involved or I'll get fired, so I'll assign you into groups of 3. Let's see. Tweek, Craig, and Bebe, you'll be in one group. Vito, Stan, and Kyle, you'll be in another, Wendy, Marisa, and Kenny, Rebecca, Token, and Vean, Eric, Heidi, and Millie, and Kevin, Annie, and Butters."

"What do we have to do?" I said.

"Some science thing."

"But what?"

"Jesus Christ, I don't know, just make something."

"Fine."

Later, when I got home, I found a guitar and an amp in my garage. I didn't know how it got there, but I tried playing it, and I was good at it. This past week was weird, so I didn't think about it, but I was amazed I could play it so well.

OC's: Vito + Marisa: .shop

P.S. The part about being in the 3000's isn't real


	4. MLS

Chapter 4

M.L.S.

"Okay, my plan is to sabotage everyone else's projects." I said.

"What?" Red and Token said simultaneously.

"Since I'm not so smart but I have to do part of the project, my part will be to sabotage other people's projects. Then I won't have to lie about helping."

"If you want to, you can."

"Thanks."

I went out of Token's room and walked to Kenny's house, where I knew Kenny's group was working. I walked up the crappy steps and opened the door. I smelled something weird, but I guessed it was just the smell of a crapshack. I walked forward, only to see a horrific sight. A bunch of Mexicans, along with Kenny's dad and mom in a meth lab.

"Who are you?" yelled Kenny's dad. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. I ran out the door as soon as he pulled the gun at me. I ran home.

At home, I pulled a painting off one of my walls. Under it was a bunch of guns. I had learned to shoot when I was 7. I pulled out a few pistols and strapped them to myself. Then I pulled out a mini AK-47 and put in my violin case. Then, I left for Kenny's house. I was going to put them under citizen's arrest.

As I walked into Kenny's house, I realized that the smell was the ingredients to meth.

I opened out the violin case and pulled out the mini AK-47. I pointed it at the group, who was not aware of me until then, and said "I'm placing you under citizen's arrest."

Kenny's dad pulled out his gun and started shooting at me. I shot at him, but missed and hit a Mexican. I crouched, and a shootout started. I got up and shot 4 Mexicans. One shot at me and hit me in the arm. I fell to the ground. I pulled out a handgun and shot Kenny's mom in the head. I threw my mini AK-47 into the meth lab. It exploded while I ran out the front door. I ran home, while pulling out my cell phone and calling 911.

When I got home, I took tweezers and pulled the bullet out of my arm, then put on a band aid. I walked to Token's house, pretending like nothing happened. When I got there, Token asked me if I had sabotaged any projects. I told him that I would rather help them.

"What happened to your arm?" Red asked.

"Nothing."

"Why's there a band aid on it?"

"I don't know." I said, and I pulled it off, forgetting that it was there for a reason.

"Holy shit, how did that happen?" Token said.

"Um, I fell on a branch and a rock bruised it."

"It looks like there was a bullet in it." Red said.

"Fine. If it tell you, you can't tell anyone." I said.

"I promise." Token and Red said.

"I tried to sabotage Kenny's group's project, but when I got to his house, his mom and dad were operating a meth lab, and his mom shot me."

"Holy God!" Token said.

"Oh my God!" Red said at the same time, so it sounded like 'Homy God!'

I hope this never happens again, I thought.


	5. Another Day of School

Chapter 5

Another Day of School

"Okay, I'm guessing that you're done with your science projects, so hand them in." said Mr. Garrison.

Everyone walked forward except for me.

"Vean, don't you have a project?"

"No."

"Well then go to the principal's office!"

"Screw you!"

"What did you say?!"

"I said screw you, asshole!"

"Go to the principal's office right now!"

I ran out of the school as fast as I could. The reason: I was still recovering from my arm being shot. For some reason, I've had to come to school every day just to leave.

When I got home, I got a phone call. It was Red.

"Why did you leave school again?"

"My arm is fucking killing me."

"Still?"

"It feels worse. I think it might be infected or something."

"You should go to a doctor."

"I can…" Just then, I fell down, passed out.

I suddenly woke up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the emergency room." said a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Red.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. The doctor says your wound got infected, and they're going to open up the wound because there might be lead in it."

"Why did he have to use lead bullets?" I said.

"Is it okay?"

"Kind of, but I can't really feel that part of my arm."

I tried to lift the arm, but found that I couldn't.

"Doctor! Help!" Red said

"What's wrong?" said the doctor.

"I don't think that he can lift his arm!"

"We'll have to open it up right now. Nurse, get the kid some painkillers."

"I'm on it." said the nurse.

After the doctor had opened up my arm, removed lead, and cleaned it, he stitched it back together.

"There, it should be all better now."


	6. Something in the way

Chapter 6

Something in the way/ I die

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, I was laying in a hospital bed with Red at my side.

"Are you okay?"

"Kind of."

Then, the doctor walked up. He looked very sad, as if there was something that he didn't want to know.

"When can I leave?" I asked the doctor.

"You might not want to leave right now. We have to give you a few more x-rays." Replied the doctor

"Come on. I already had a few. Why do I need more?"

"Son, I'm afraid you might have a brain tumor. We've only had a few x- rays, but we think you have cancer."

"What!"

"It seems to have been growing for a long time, and it is big enough that if we removed it, you would have half of your brain left."

"God fucking dammit!"

"I'm sorry."

"How could this happen?" asked Red, not to anyone in particular, just to the world, mourning me and

the fact that I would die soon.

"Why!" She yelled, crying now.

"It's okay." I said, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay! How can you say that? You're going to die soon, and you say it's okay!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure something will happen to save me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's happened lots of times before."

"When?"

"Like when I beat up some fat kid, I didn't go to jail."

"Why don't you care? You probably will die, and you aren't very sad about it."

"I try to look on the bright side of life. If I didn't, I would be depressed. I like being happy, even if I shouldn't be."

"But I love you."

"I do too, but you have to let me go. I'm doomed. _Roses are red, Violets are blue, I have a brain tumor, but not you. I'll always love you, even when I'm dead, So don't be sad, I love you Red._"

**I got the poem idea from the movie WHAT ABOUT BOB. In it, it was: roses are red, violets are blue, I'm a schizophrenic, so am I. LOL. Comment, I thought of this at 12:00 A.M.**

**Send in OC's, I might let him die.**


	7. Last Kiss

Chapter 7

Love Poem

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, Red was next to me, looking sad (as usual since I had been diagnosed with a brain tumor.)

"The doctor says you have 24 hours to live." she said.

"Are you positive?"

"The doctors are 100% sure."

"This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me."

"You had bad things happen to you? I thought you were the luckiest person in the world."

"I guess you were wrong. Once, I was framed for stealing my teacher's car."

"I still can't believe you're going to die. I've only known you for 2 months."

"It's okay."

"Stop saying it's okay. It's not okay, and nothing will make it okay. Now come on, if you have 24 hours to live, make use of them."

23 hours, 58 minutes later.

"2 minutes left."

"Why do you keep saying left?" Said Red

"Left is negative, and to go is positive."

"I love you." Red said, and she kissed me.

_EVERYTHING WENT BLACK_

- - - - - - - - -

**Submit more people, but if you think I should let him die, make a comment and in it say die. If you want him to live, make a comment that says live. --School makes it hard to write.--**


	8. The Sad News

Chapter 8

The Sad News

P.S. before I can say P.S., I might not make new chapters very quickly because my cousin is pregnant, and my mind got fucked up when I heard it. I mean, she's only 6 years older than me, and I'm 13.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up. The first thing that I felt was a craving for vanilla ice cream. Then I remembered the past events that had happened. I looked around. I was in a hospital. There was a mirror located nearby, so I looked in it. The first thing I saw was a light beard. The second thing I saw was the patches. There were 2 patches on either side of my head, one bigger than the other.

"Hello? What's happened to me?"

I pressed the 'cal nurse button'. A nurse came the second I pressed it.

"Oh, thank God you're awake."

"What happened to me?" I asked, kind of angrily.

"When you passed out, robbers came in and shot you for some reason. It obliterated the tumor, but caused some head trauma."

"How long was I in a coma for?"

"2 months."

"When can I be released?"

"Soon. Do you know where you are?"

"South Park."

"Good."

- - - - - ------ -

Sorry it was short. As I said, me head is fucked up. I'll make the next chapter longer.


	9. The kids are alright except Vito

Chapter 9 The kids are alright

I woke up and looked at my iPod. I was startled by what it said on its screen. My generation be The Who was playing, and the screen showed an alert that said 'last day in hospital'  
"Oh, thank sweet zombie jesus" i yelled, and a nurse came in.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm better than okay, i get to go out of this hellhole today!"  
"Kid, don't call this place a hellhole. We do our best to maintian patients health."  
"Obviously not good enough. Anyway, when am i discharged?"  
"Now."  
I ran as fast as i could down the 3 floors, and out the door. I couldn't wait to get to school. Normally, I hated school, but today, i couldn't wait to get there.  
When i got to school, i ran to my homeroom class, which had to be Mr. Garrison's room.I think that whoever made me arrangements to go to school here hated me. Anyway, i was glad to be back. I walked in to the room, expecting to see Red happy that I was back ( i hope whoever reads this is ), but instead i found something i hated a lot. I saw Red. MY Red. Kissing Vito Sossani. All i could say was "What the fuck!"  
Finally, Red realized i was standing in fromt of them kissing heartbroken, confused, and really pissed off.  
"I thought you were dead." said the asshole Red.  
"It appears" i said, really angrily "that i'm not, which is why i'm here watching you kissing this rich Persian asshole chimp fucker."

Sorry it took me al ong time to publish this, but i finally got allowed to write on my computer during the week. That means i'll be posting more chapters, but this sucks because i cleared my computer, and now i don't have word. That's the reason i have so much spelling errors.  
P.S. the name is a Who song too, because i wrote it while listening to it.  
my 7th chapter wasn't called LAST KISS for nothing! 


	10. I've been gone for a long time

Chapter 10 I've been gone for a long time

"Holy crap!" I yelled. I had gotten over Red, when I saw all the new people at school. Well, I wouldn't say all, since there were only 3 new people, but to me, is a lot, since I was hurt 2 times in the past year. There was one that looked like Kyle, and one who had violet eyes, which scared me a little, and the last one, which had blonde hair,  
but was slightly reddish.  
Anyway, it was a week after I learned about Red, and I hated Vito and her, but I didn't let that ruin my spirit. "Fuck you, Jew!" I heard Cartman say. Than the one that looked like Kyle said "Up yours, fattass. Leave my brother alone!"  
"Shut up, Jew bitch!"  
"My name's Reese, Cartman!"  
"Go to hell."  
At that point, Kyle punched Cartman in the nose. It started bleeding badly, but Mr. Garrison paid no attention. "What the hell!" said Cartman.

At home, I felt so bored, that I tried writing a story. The beginning came out like this:  
1973 would resonate in the memories of ? children in this small New England town as their last year of innocence. Of course they had no sense of their own innocence at the time. In fact they all felt unrealistically worldly. But in retrospect, of course, so much was made clear.  
It wasn t that Richard M. Nixon would soon be resigning the ? presidency of the United States rather than face impeachment amid the scandal of Watergate. It wasn t the fact that they were only a few years away from attending a high school in which they would be exposed to drug use and sex among students and adults as they made their way, tentatively into the workforce. The events that began unfolding at the fall of that year would not trouble the consciousness of a nation or even their insular little whitebread community. In fact, they would affect only the participants. The few adults that were privy to the experience made sure of that.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I'm accepting plots now, because i havent run out of ideas, but I need some plot to use that has no character death but could be stretched out among chapters. If you send in any, THANKS!!! 


	11. Luck has nothing to do with it

Chapter 11 Luck has nothing to do with it

"Holy Shit!" I yelled. I had just won the lottery. "You won?" said the clerk "Yeah!"  
I looked at the amount of money for winning. It said 1,000,000,000.  
"Holy fucking shit!" I yelled again.  
At school, everyone was asking me for money. I gave some to some people, but one person I didn't. Red. That bitch.

(WHAT HAPPENED WITH RED)

"Hi, Vean."  
"Oh, hi." I said, knowing what she wanted.  
"I can't believe you won the lottery the other day."  
"Me too." Trying to be polite, huh? Trying to make me not mad at her?  
"Are you still mad at me?"  
"No." Fuck yeah I'm mad at you! What kind of delinquent do you think I am!  
"Can i ask you a favor?"  
"Sure." Why the fuck am i being nice? This is BS, but I'm usually nice. "Can i have some money."  
"FUCK YOU!!!!!"  
All the people in the hallway turned to look at me. Holy shit! "What the hell, i just wanted some money!"  
"Why the fuck do you want my money? I don't care. I'm about to tell you what i've been thinking this whole discussion: Trying to be polite, huh? Trying to make me not mad at her? Fuck yeah I'm mad at you! What kind of delinquent do you think I am?! Why the fuck am i being nice? This is BS, but I'm usually nice."  
Red looked pale from all the stuff i'd just said to her. Just then, Vito came in "What are you doing to my girlfriend?!"  
I punched Vito in the nose, and walked away.

- _  
Was that a good chapter? 


	12. Sky

Chapter 12 Sky

(This person is My AT Academically Talented teacher, who is one of my fav teachers)

"Ok kids, welcome our new student, Skylar Livingston." Mr. Garrison said in his sarcastic droning vioce.

"Hi," said Skylar "I like to be called Sky."

"Wazzup, Sky?" I said. Even i was shocked at what i had said.

"Well, Vean, it seems you like the new kid already." Mr. Garrison said.

"Fuck you." i said to him, and flipped him off. Of course, Sky had no idea of how much i could get away with in Mr. Garrison's class, so he said "Yeah, fuck you."

"What did you say!?"

"I thought i could be rude to you in this class. Vean did."

"Well did you go into a coma and then get dumped by your girlfriend? Because Vean did!"

"Really?" he said to me. I nodded.

"Well sorry." he said.

"It's okay, you're new to South Park."

LATER

AND IN RED'S POV

Wow, Sky is hot , Red thought.

"Hey, Sky. my name's Red"

"Hi."

We started talking and before I knew it, we were kissing.

"What the hell?" said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Vito.

"Oh, hi, Vito. I'm sorry, but... well, you know."

Vito burst into tears

VEAN'S POV

"What the hell is your problem, Red?! Now Vito is acting like I'm his lord and savior. Don't tell me you dumped him." I practically screamed at Red.

"I did." She replied.

"For who?"

"For Sky."

"Jesus fucking Christ. You are a big shitheaded douche, you know that, Red?"

Red walked away from me, angry.

"What did she say?" said Vito from behind me.

"Christ, can you at least stop following me everywhere?"

"What did she say?"

"She said nothing."

"Damn her." 


	13. The Accident

13 The Accident

"I hate Red so much." Said Vito.

"I know that, dipfuck." I said, pissed off at Vito.

He had dwelled on Red too much. Every time he saw me, he said he hated. To him, I was his psychologist.

"Let's get revenge on Sky." He said.

"Oh sure, let's get revenge on Sky. Did i get revenge on you when i found out about you and Red?"

"Come on."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Come on. If you help me, I'll leave you alone."

"Really?"

"I swear."

"Fine. So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not have a plan when you're asking me to help you get revenge on him."

"I thought you would have thought of an idea before me because you hate Sky more."

"What? Fuck no. Why would i hate him?"

"Because he caused me to follow you like a stalker."

"Oh yeah, right. But i really don't hate him. I only hate Red. She's a fucking slut!"

"True. Ok come up with a plan."

"Ok. How about we set up glue in a bucket so that when he opens the door, he gets glue on his head."

LATER

"Get him a way to breathe!" said the Doctor. Whatever happened to this boy (Sky), he (The doctor) thought, It was intentional. Skin was spreading on him so he couldn't breathe.

LATER

"He's dead." 


	14. Hell in a handbag part 1

Chapter 14

Hell in a Handbag Part 1

P(pre).S. This is kind of Fringe's idea, but i used it so sorry J. J. but i had no other ideas

"He's **DEAD!**" Said Red, starting to cry

God dammit, i thought, now i'll have to listen to Red's bitching for a month.

"How did he die?" asked Red to the doctor.

"It was quite weird," said the doctor, "it seemed to have been caused be a rapid skin growth toxin."

"A rapid skin what?" I said, now intrested.p

"It appears that the cause of death is suffocation because of skin spreading on air holes." said the doctor, completley ignoring me.

"A rapid skin what!!"

"We tried to get him air, but the skin grew on the hole also." said the doctor in a soothing way to Red

"**JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKING RAPID SKIN THING IS!**" I yelled, really pissed off at the doctor.

"Fine, no need to yell." said the doctor, offended.

"**I HAVE TO YELL BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING LISTEN TO ME!**"

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

"Fine."

"We think that someone has aqquired this and used it to murder him."

"Who would've wanted to murder him?"

All eyes were on me. That's the funny thing in South Park. All the adults have their own dramas, but they like to follow their middle

schooler's problems and relationships.

"What?!" I said. "I didn't kill him. I would only kill Red!"

Red looked at me innocently.

"What?! What is your problem?"

"You know my problem. What's your problem?"

"What's MY problem? MY problem is that you're making me say what too much!"

"Go to hell."

"Fine, asshole!" I said and walked out of the hospital.

LATER, AND IN COURT

"Vean Redding, do you plead guilty for the murder of Skylar Livingston?"

"Fuck no! Why would I plead guilty if I didn't kill him?"

"Then who do you think killed him?"

"Let me think."

I thought about the prank. "How was the toxin applied to him?"

"Through glue."

I thought back to the prep of the glue. I had seen Vito putting something into the glue.

"Vito!" I said, which for some reason was in the coutrroom.

"I didn't do it!" he said.

"Then prove it." I said

It turned out that he was guilty.

"Well, that sucks because it's like he died, too." I said, feeling guilty that i had sold out a friend. But really,

he kiled someone.

"Yeah, well are going to be back together now?"

"No way, motherfucker."

"Come on. Please?" she said, looking sad.

"No way. Next time I almost die, you'll just dump me again. Anyway, I thought you liked Kyle?"

"No, Reese's too protective of him just because she's 'two months older than him'. That sucks, because I'm pregnant."

DUM DUM DUM...............

Yeah, i did it. COMMENT. Now, I'm using this story no more.

i'm not quitting, i'm just putting the rest of the story (hopefully really long) in my new story which is this exact story

except i'm trying to get beta reader so that kind of counts as a new story for the people who run this. The new one's called

'hell in a handbag', which's first chapter is hell in a handbag part 2. P.S. hell in a handbag is something the Real Skylar Livingston taught me about

2 neighborhoods that went bad and one that stayed good because a person in the good one fixed a window of an unused factory every time it was broken. He said all the other neighborhoods became "a hell in a handbag". "The teachings of the real Skylar Livingston" hopefully out soon.

YUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUPYUP YUP YUP YUP


	15. Hellin aHandbag P 2

Chapter 1

God Damn Jew

"Why does this world have to suck for me?" I asked Red.

"It's not my fault!" She responded.

"If you were a smart slut, you would've aborted."

"I'm a christain."

"I'm so happy i'm not dating you anymore."

"Just help me."

"I will. But first, who was it?"

"Kyle."

"Does anyone besides you, me, and Kyle know?"

"No."

"Then we'll pretend someone raped you."

"What? Why?"

"You know what Reese'll do if she finds out her cousin screwed you."

"Good point."

"When was it?"

"When was what?"

"The conception."

"Oh. Like 8 month ago."

"Oh Shit!"


	16. 2nd to last

Chapter 2

2 Weeks

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"Are you shitting me?" I yelled at Red.

"Why are you angry?" She yelled back. This had been a long couple of minutes of us talking, considering we were still at the entrance of the court.

"That means you're going to have the baby in like 2 weeks!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" I said exhasperatedly "Don't you know anything about how people are born? Haven't you ever been in health class for christ's sake?!"

Red lookes at me like i had just said Kenny was a billionaire.

"Holy shit."

"That's what i said. Thank god I won the lotto."

"You won the lotto?"

"Yes! Remember?"

"No."

"Stop being annoying. Remember? I yelled at you? Skylar died? Vito killed him? Vito went to jail?"

Red just cocked her head at me like a dog.

"What's my name?"

"Jacob?"

"Are you really kidding me? Got amnesia?"

"What's amnesia?"

"God damn it."

* * *

I'm planning a lot these days, next chapter she'll give birth. Comment even if you have nothing to say.


	17. The End of the Story

Chapter 3

In the Coop

_

_

_

_

_

"When will she be fully recuperated?" I asked the doctor.

"In about a month." the doctor replied.

"I don't have that long!" i said.

"Why are you so impatient? Your friend has to slowly recover her memory. Recovering from amnesia is a long and arguious process."

By that time, I was thinking 3 things:

1. What the hell is argutous?

2. Is that doctor braindead? Can't he see that if she was extremley obese, she would be fatter than that?

3. Why can't he just make her recover instantly?

"Okay, can you help me? Really? As you should see, she's pregnant. It turns out she was for a long time. If she can't remember anything, what about the child. It was made so long ago that she might give birth very soon. Now, do you think she should be here? In a pshychiatrist's office? Don't you think she might need to be in a hospital or something?"

"You're not a virgin?"

"Fuck yes i'm a virgin! I'm not the father!"

"Oh, good for you."

"Yeah, good for me! It's good for me that lots of things happened. Actually, the only good thing that happened to me was that I won the lotto."

"Wow, if not for her, your life would be terrific!"

"Probably."

"Augh!!!"

"What was that."

"I think the water broke."

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"Good for you." Said the doctor. I was holding a baby.

* * *

If you expected to do a whole birth scene, naah, i wouldn't do that, i'm not into writing that stuff.

COMMENT!


	18. EPILOUGE

KNOW THIS: THIS STORY IS STILL DEAD, BUT I DON'T FEEL GOOD LEAVING IT UNFINISHED FOR SO LONG.

**Epilogue:**

I thought about my childhood, my traumatized, horrible, sad childhood. It had been so bad that

I had felt that life was never going to shape up. Now, I'm a happy old man who is rich and has

no enemy in the world, who everyone finds joy in listening to the dramas of my past. The End


End file.
